fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanGame:Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode
Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode is a fangame created by TheElusiveOne and is the grand expansion of World/5th gen as a whole. General Information The name's reminiscence of the Iceborne expansion for World is intentional - It is tied to Monster Hunter World: similarly to how Monster Hunter Portable 3rd is tied to Monster Hunter Tri with its own separate main village hub, new monsters, new mechanics, etc, This fangame features the 'Diva Four' - four monsters that never faced fate and are the flagship monsters of this fangame. Returning Areas Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Hoarfrost Reach, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands, Confluence of Fates, Origin Isle, Great Ravine Hubs Mayaza, Astera, Seliana, Research Base, Borders Basin Trailers Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode Teaser Trailer Length: 2 Minutes and 3 Seconds Monster Reveals: Sazzushana, Asantio, Anjanath, Rathalos, Gigginox, Ternaagis (Sneak Peak) Area Reveals: Arid Jungle, Ancient Forest, Hoarfrost Reach The trailer starts off with an open view of the Arid Jungle before then panning to the hunters view whom is wearing a brand new type of armour (Mayza Equipment) and walking in a straight line as Edmonoth are visible in the background alongside a group of Shamos running to the side of the hunter - cuts off to more scenes of the Arid Jungle with the reveals of other smaller creatures such as the Accido and Bullfango (Monster Hunter World - Stars At Our Backs: Main theme is playing during this sequence) - a roar is heard as the screen turns black as the music stops before revealing the head of Sazzushana (Monster Hunter Dos - Outlaw of the Jungle plays throughout this sequence) - the hunter is face to face with Sazzushana and unsheathes his longsword (Asantio Longsword) before performing an 'Absolute Evasion': confirming the return of Hunter Styles and Hunter Arts: Sazzushana attacking the hunter is shown before cutting to a sequence with Anjanath and a hammer-using hunter fighting each other (Bulldrome Hammer) - sequences then shifts into small clips between Rathalos and a huntress performing a 'Round Force' with a Rathian Sword and Shield - shifting again into a small clip with Gigginox shooting a poison projectile at a Lance-using Hunter (Asantio Lance) - the sequence then cuts to an intro clip of Asantio before cutting to a short clip of a turf war between Asantio and Sazzushana. The music changes back into ''Stars At Our Backs with the reveal of Canynes interacting with Felyne Palicos and facing off against an Anjanath in the Arid Jungle as short clips of the intros of Sazzushana, Anjanath, Rathalos and Gigginox occur right as as Asantio stomps the ground - ending the trailer with the game title. - Right at the end, hissing sounds can be heard as a small clip of a scaly tail slithering onto the side of a tree is seen before fading to black. W.I.P (More trailers planned) Gameplay Gameplay is largely the same as Monster Hunter: World although you can now choose between felynes, canynes or gajalakas as your palicos (it is possible to have more than one) alongside the access of a Halk that doesn't replace your palico. There is much more content present in this game compared to World. You can have NPC Rasta's alongside you on your quests when hunting monsters (you make your own main Rasta: transported from the Mezoporta region: customisable, in similar fashion to the pawns in Dragons Dogma). alongside the addition of the Halk, both of which won't replace your Palico, however, when going on quests, the health of the monsters will correspond with the amount of Rastas the player has with them on the quest: This does not apply to Halks nor Palico's however. The questing system is a combination of how it is in Portable 3rd and how it is in World - with key quests being utilised - and assignments being story-related quests - varying based on which point of the story the player is in. Prowler Instead of just playing as the palicos, you can also take control of canynes, gajalakas and even halks - each have their strengths and weaknesses. W.I.P Weapons: Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Greatsword, Longsword, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Insect Glaive, Charge Blade, Light Bowgun, Medium Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow Weapons: Accel Axe, Prowler, Halk Bomber, Scythe, Disk Repeater, Tonfas 'All Weapons' Sword and Shield Icon White.png|Sword and Shield Dual Blades Icon White.png|Dual Blades Great Sword Icon White.png|Great Sword Long Sword Icon White.png|Long Sword Scythe Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Scythe Hammer Icon White.png|Hammer Hunting Horn Icon White.png|Hunting Horn Accel Axe Icon White.png|Accel Axe Lance Icon White.png|Lance Gunlance Icon White.png|Gunlance Switch Axe Icon White.png|Switch Axe Tonfa Icon White.png|Tonfas Insect Glaive Icon White.png|Insect Glaive Charge Blade Icon White.png|Charge Blade Moon Seer Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Moon Seer Light Bowgun Icon White.png|Light Bowgun Heavy Bowgun Icon White.png|Heavy Bowgun Bow Icon White.png|Bow Disc Repeater Icon White.png|Disc Repeater Felyne Fanon Icon.png|Prowler Halk Bomber Icon White.png|Halk Bomber Minor Features * The Clutch Claw returns and functions the same as it did in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. * Alpha, Beta and Gamma armour sets are still present in the game as they were in World. * Alpha has more general skills but negatives skills tend to go with it, while Beta usually has no negative skills to make up for the lack of armour skills that the beta sets grant. * The amount of monsters that can be present in the map at one time has increased from 3 to 6 but this isn't showcased in-game and is purely for custom quests. * The weapon designs are now drastically improved, going back to the roots of the older designs with weapons looking far more fantastical compared to being a weapon with monster parts slapped to it. * Negative food skills with the wrong combination can now occur if the wrong ingredients are used. * Online players can trade jewels and streamstones with each other to make grinds less heart-aching. * Large scale monsters have 3 minutes carve times rather than the standard 1 minute carve times. * Frenzy returns and is mostly prolific during the Frenzy Event which is the only way to fight Chaotic Gore Magala in the game. The Apex status also returns in the game and is remotely exclusive to G-Rank quests, Guild quests and several Event quests (although Apex monsters can also invade the locale at random although this is extremely rare). The following monsters that can be affected by the Apex status: List coming soon. Note: Akura Vashimu is one of the few non-Elder Dragon monsters to be completely unaffected by Frenzy due to their immunity to all ailments - they're however able to immediately alter the Frenzy virus and overcome it automatically - meaning that Apex Akura Vashimu exists but a Frenzied Akura Vashimu does not. * The vast majority of the returning monsters present in-game, have had either alterations, given new abilities or gained new attacks. * Arch-Tempered isn't present in this game: instead replaced with Guild Quests - akin to how they are in MH4U with a few attributes from frontier being borrowed. - Almost every monster in the game has guild quests present: although unlike in MH4U, the guild quests can randomise with locale, number of monsters, intrusion, etc * The Guiding Lands return along with all the mechanics that come along with it - the Temperate Echo and Apocrypha's Reach function the same as the Guiding Lands although each have differing locale representations + exclusive monsters + exclusive materials and are unlocked differently. Unlike in Iceborne, all regions can now be levelled up to 25. * Healing is mildly altered: standing still makes the consumption of something like a Potion much faster while consuming a potion while running will take a longer amount of time to heal the health bar. * While in World, you could only choose up to 250 Investigations, in Demons Abode, you can choose up to 800. * While in World, you can only fit 100 Guild Cards - in Demons Abode, you can fit up to 300. * Daily Bounties are now much more spliced and a bigger number of them is listed compared to the amount in World - they also offer a large number of rewards. * You now get streamstones from doing HR-rating Guild Quests - the higher the HR of the Guild Quest: the larger number or more rarer the streamstone is. Hero Streamstones are exclusive to HR100 Guild Quests and you can get an extremely rare streamstone known as a 'Kami Streamstone'; this can only be obtained from doing HR Plot W.I.P (Low Rank, High Rank and G-Rank plots are currently being revised due to the various alterations made). Link to the Diva Four's specific page is coming soon. Easter Eggs W.I.P Achievements 50 Achievements present Tempered Tempered monsters are now exclusive to investigations and/or events. * The appearance of Tempered monsters now are much more distinct, still retaining the metallic texture but also featuring mild splodges of bioenergy crystals littered around the monsters body, is engulfed in white mist that trails behind as the monster moves and the eyes of the monster will be constantly glistening a bright colour (This does not affect the monsters natural eye colour: a Tempered Jade Barroth for example would still retain the red eyes that the original Jade Barroth has but it will glisten and shine much brighter in comparison). * Tempered Monsters can rarely be encountered in Expeditions, this can be a very good way to collect tracks and unlock investigations for tempered monsters. * Tempered Monsters still deal the higher amount of damage they do, their health still stays the same from their regular counterparts, however, tempered monsters now gain major resistances, lasting half the time a normal monster does in a trap or with a status ailment inflicted on them. * Tempered Monsters now have altered movesets, not new moves but monsters can now alternate their moves: sometimes performing combos. For Example: a Tempered Barroth's charge ends with the Barroth auto-aiming at a hunter and charging again, or a Tobi Kadachi's tail slam ends with a leap upwards and 360 spin attack with the tail electrified. This makes tempered monsters more unpredictable and more interesting than just being a stat-stack of the exact same monster. * The drop rate for streamstones are majorly increased: gleaming streamstones do not exist anymore, every property that the gleaming streamstone offered is now appointed with regular streamstones. * Tempered doesn't have much relevance in the plot of the game but its still noted by various NPCs. * Arch Tempered no longer exists - every monster can be tempered, including Elder Dragons. * Frenzied + Tempered monsters do exist although these are extremely rare to the point where you could play through the entire game without encountering one - there is an achievement and a guild card background layout rewarded for hunting one. Events See for more information - https://fanonmonsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Celestial_Events Screenshots Demo Notes * There are a colossal amount of new mantles present in the game that grant new attributes and abilities. * With points, you can visit the Illegal Trader and buy illegal items that you can't get normally: a list of the illegal items will be made at a later date. * Monster Hunter: Arcade is a gamemode that is entirely separate from the main game, where you can create custom maps, custom quests, alternate monsters with complete customisation, setup gear, alter mechanics, etc - See the link for Monster Hunter: Arcade for more information. * Behemoth and the Leshen are present in the game but as event-exclusive monsters. * The in-game world has general events, see Events for more information * The medium monster tracks are no longer present, medium monsters like Dodogama, Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku, etc will use the base area battle theme, although the chase themes are still present. * HR Guild Quests and GR Guild Quests are separated. * Siege Mode is present, but each siege mode monster has a separate slay mission: meaning all siege mode monsters can be slain - there is a much larger list of Siege monsters in the game, the following are listed: W.I.P * In the arena quests, there's a selector that lets you choose the battle track you want playing, this has all the area and arena battle music from the 1st to 5th gen games alongside frontier tracks. * Both forms of arenas from World can now have alterations in the landscape for specific monsters, such as Lava molds for the likes of Lavasioth + Vulmandra, etc, alongside Mud streams for Jyuratodus + Barroth, Small lakes for Gariyatodus + Great Coralos, etc * The name is based off of the predicament of the 'Iceborne' DLC naming style as akin to a concept of being the most expansive DLC package. * There will be a link to a page that lists all the changes that the older monsters returning in this game have recieved. * The term 'Deva Four' replicates to a higher tier equivalent of the Fated Four which the Deva Four represent due to them being of a much higher threat level. Credits to this explanation goes to Nin. * Branches of DLC are planned for the game that expand the games roster alongside add minor new features. * The members of the Deva Four are Shipex, Thorazhal, Zurrokudda and Kirashiraa. * Thank you TheEpicOne89 for letting this fangame include Great Shamos. * Thank you Dinoman0310 for letting this fangame include Dogama, Rolabius, Frostbite Rolabius, Eumurikos, Cavornia, Aviarctin, Aviarcta, Ikuiretsu, Agsolestea and Aglunastos. * Thank you Werequaza for letting this fangame include Chrymos and Cerahund. * Thank you MonsterHunterFlacko for letting this fangame include Vulcander, Nevedanos and Sapphire Alatreon. * Thank you Jaggid or letting this fangame include Asashiugu. * Thank you Clairebear165 for letting this fangame include Thanagilo and Hypnosis Thanagilo. * Thank you Nin10DillN64 for letting this fangame include Ranja'mat & Selenu'efet. Monsters The entire roster is in the link below: Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode Monster List Quests W.I.P Progress the story quests in order to unlock guild quests which are entirely optional: both have different quest givers. - Training Quests Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode Training Quests List - Low Rank Story Quests Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode Low Rank Quests List - High Rank Story Quests - G Rank Story Quests - Low Rank Guild Quests - High Rank Guild Quests - G-Rank Guild Quests - HR100 Guild Quests - Event Quests Miscellaneous * This fan-game was originally called Monster Hunter: World Unite, but the name was changed due to the alterations that are intended to be made. * Shogori-Khazath was a monster that was originally going to be the final boss of the G-Rank sector of Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode - ths also applies to Akumashi Yokai in the High Rank sector of the fan-game. Both were ultimately scrapped. * This fan-game originally featured the Lost Glacier before being ultimately scrapped due to the existence of the Hoarfrost Reach although the area will make an appearance in another fan-game that is separate from Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. Category:Fan Game Category:ElusiveSeeker